Christmas in Konoha very random
by kasumi-kun111
Summary: This is a xmas story...i know that it's pst christmas, but I had to write it, it was fun... please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Naruto.**

It's winter in Konoha, the snowballs are being thrown and snowmen are being built. The scene is set around the cozy fire of the Uzumaki house. It was about 7:00 in the morn, Naruto was preparing his presents for the rest of squad 7, while sipping his ramen. Before he had finished, Naruto took one last sip of ramen before dropping it, and spilling the cup of his favourite food. He was so traumatized, that he fell over backwards and knocked the Christmas tree over on top of him. Out of all this suspense, he got up and started running around the house maniacally and yelling hysterically. He stopped to think for 5 minutes to realise that he was late for the mission with Kakashi. Then he continued to run around the house and yell in an even more hysterical fashion that he had lost his ramen, and was going to be late.

He ran outside in his pyjamas to the ramen shop with his headband backwards and in a huge fuss. Naruto thanked the owner who had served him and then ran to Kakashi's house.

Meanwhile. . .

Kakashi was half asleep reading his book beside his warm fire place, when suddenly Naruto ran inside screaming his ass off.

"AM I LATE!" Naruto shouted as he ran across the room to Kakashi. Kakashi was in such a state of shock, he dropped his book, and wouldn't you know it? It landed right in the fireplace. Kakashi's face red with anger, glared at Naruto. Kakashi gave him another strong glare, and Naruto finally shut up.

"Actually…" Kakashi started. " Your and hour early.."

"But...my clock…" Suddenly Naruto remembered that he forgot to change the hour at daylight saving time. Kakashi looked at him again and finally managed to mumble "Idiot.." Naruto looked now at the very angry Hatake. Then suddenly Kakashi realised that Naruto was wearing his pyjamas and headband backwards, so he lost the angry face and burst out laughing.

"Naruto.." Kakashi said. While eying Naruto's body. "Did anybody tell you your not dressed appropriately?"

Naruto looked down at himself and gave a light blush, and finally replied with "Hehe...so that's why people were watching me on the way here..0?"

Kakashi tried to change the topic. "You might as well stay here until Sasuke and Sakura arrive. Besides, you still owe me a new book. You can start by shovelling the yard."

Naruto immediately lost his snicker and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "…bastard.." as he walked out the front door. Kakashi watched Naruto leave in sadness. And once he was sure that Naruto had started his job, he walked to his bookshelf. 'hmm…' he thought, as he picked out a green book. Suddenly, the book shelf spun around, to reveal the other side, and his secret stash of Ichya Ichya Paradise books. He smirked, (but of course you couldn't tell under his mask) and pulled one out of the middle. He sat back down and continued his reading.

Meanwhile…

At Sakura's house, she was also preparing for Christmas. She was wrapping her presents in her strange yet popular Uchiha fan pyjamas, while sitting in her room covered in Uchiha fan posters that you couldn't even see the pink on the wall anymore. Sakura yawned as she thought about the Christmas eve dinner that Kakashi had prepared for his team. ' I bet its going to be a huge bore…he probably forgot about it anyway…oh well…' she thought as she sighed. 'At least my lover Sasuke will be there…' she thought in an even more dreamy manner. 'but then there's always Naruto..' She sighed another sad sigh. She continued wrapping squad 7's presents as neatly as possible, well except for Naruto's, which she randomly picked up a paper and stuck it on to his present, wrapping it messily.

She then walked downstairs and left the presents by the door so she wouldn't forget them, then walked back upstairs to change into her casual clothing. As she marched upstairs, she was so lost in her reverie about Sasuke♥ and her future dreams, that she forgot her door was closed and she walked straight into it. She fell backwards and her head collided with the first step, then got up hesitantly. Damn IT! Good thing Sasuke didn't see! CHA! Sakura tried to ignore 'Inner Sakura' and all the screaming going on in her head, about the un-positive things in life. 

Meanwhile…

At the Uchiha Mansion Sasuke was up and ready to …do…his usual…things… Sasuke Grunted as he punched his Naruto shaped punching bag, Which he tore apart in an instant. "Damn…now iv got to buy another one.." he gave a low sigh, and walked downstairs, and fed his piranha, which was named Sasuke Jr. He dug his hand into the water and brought out Sasuke Jr. s favourite toy, shaped as Kakashi's head. He sighed as he looked down at the small fragment of the Kakashi toy.. and threw it in the garbage. He pulled another one out that was the shape of Naruto's head, which was originally a gift Naruto had made for him. Saskue looked out of his window and saw Lee standing in front of his house, trying to take all the presents that were originally meant for Sasuke. 'Why the hell is Lee dressed as me?' thought Sasuke. He decided not to bother to try and understand Lee's psychology.

Little while later...

"Ok, so you guys are all here, good." said Kakashi.

"Hey! Sakura I got you a present!" said Naruto in an excited voice.

"Oh, great..." said Sakura twitching.

She opened it in disgust since there was ramen all over it. She found that it was a CD filled with love songs that Naruto had taken so much time to make for her. She slapped him on the head and turned to Sasuke.

"Did you get me anything?" she said in a less than hopeful voice.

"No." said Sasuke flatly.

"Awww...why do I even bother..." said Sakura to herself.

"Cheer up Sakura." said Kakashi. "I got you something."

She opened it and it was a book entitled "50 ways to attract a male" Sakura said in a kind tone "Thank you."

Inner Sakura: Cha! Now I can find a way to get Sasuke to like me!

"What did you guys get me!" said Naruto all excited.

"Ramen." they all said in unison.

"Really?" said Naruto with a trembling voice and a tear in his eye. "You all thought of me? you guys are the best!"

"No problem" said Kakashi.

"I got stuff for you guys too." said Naruto. "Kakashi, this is for you."

"What is it?" said Kakashi

"Hair straightener" said Naruto sounding all proud of himself.

Kakashi didn't even bother openening it, he just threw it in the fire.

Naruto didn't even notice what Kakashi just did, he was to busy trying to make Sasuke open his present.

"Naruto, I'm not stupid, it's obviously going to be some stupid prank of yours." said Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

He then proceeded to throw it in the fire.

"Awww, it was a good prank too..." said Naruto.

"Sasuke, this is for you..." said Sakura blushing.

It was all neatly wrapped and all pink and pretty, but Sasuke just threw it in the fire.

Sakura just stared at him, heart broken, she was about to cry, but didn't. She didn't want to seem like a baby in front of _Sasuke. _

Sasuke was now staring at Kakashi, with an expectant look.

"What?" said Kakashi not knowing why Sasuke was staring at him. "Oh yeah! Here this is for you"

Sasuke took Kakashi's present with a satisfied look. He opened it, and wouldn't you know it, it was hair gel. Sasuke stared at it, managed to mumble "...I don't use hair gel..." and threw it out the window.

"There goes 2 bucks out the window..." said Kakashi in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, sensei, this is for you." said Sakura

Kakashi opened the gift. It was chocolate that Naruto had given Sakura the previous Christmas. Kakashi was just like --'

Finally, Sasuke gave Kakashi his present and it was the next volume of Ichya Ichya Paradise. Kakashi didn't even bother pretending that he didn't like it, because it was inappropriate. Really, deep down inside, he was thrilled.

Just at that moment, a bird flies in through the window and starts attacking Sasuke's head with the gel that he had previously thrown out the window. Sakura killed the bird for touching Sasuke. He in turn just glared at her so strongly, that Sakura took a few steps back and shrunk to the size of a bug.

"I could of done it myself." Sasuke finally said.

Moment of awkward silence.

"Uh..." said Kakashi sweat dropping "What do we do now?"

"How about we all go home." said Sasuke annoyed.

"No!" yelled Naruto. "Sasuke, you're so boring! We have to go training!"

"Shut up Naruto. I don't see how you can train in your _pyjamas_." said Sasuke in a "you're such an idiot" tone.

"You're going-"

"All right! That's enough!" said Kakashi in an authoritive voice. "Let's go out and see what at the other teams are doing."

"Ok sensei." said Sakura.

Inner Sakura: Ugh! When will I ever get to spend some time alone with Sasuke!

As they all go to walk out of Kakashi's front door, the door gets jammed for some reason and won't open...

Kakashi turns angrily to Naruto.

"Naruto, where did you put all the snow that you shovelled?" demanded Kakashi.

"Uh..." said Naruto "It kind of ended up on the front door."

"Naruto..." said Kakashi as if he was going to hurt someone, but he didn't. "All I asked of you was to do a task that doesn't even require looking underneath the underneath, and you completely screwed up."

"Wait a minute." said Sakura "If the front door is blocked, then how did you get in?"

"Oh that was simple." said Naruto as if it was obvious. "I got in through the chimney."

"What, you're the new Santa?" said Kakashi.

"Why didn't you just get in through the window, you idiot?" said Sasuke.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, not knowing what to say.

"Didn't think you would know, you're so stupid, it doesn't surprise Me." said Sasuke.

While the young genins were arguing over Naruto's stupidity, Kakashi busted the door open with his amazing chakra. Passer-by's were all covered in snow and were so stupefied, that the only thought that went through their head was 'What the hell just happened?'

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stopped short in their conversation, they turned to see Kakashi standing in the doorway with a ring of light around him and the wind blowing through his hair, so they follow.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter... I will try to write it as fast as I can, but I warn you, I am like juggling a thousand plates and if I add another one too quickly (aka, writing the chapters) I will drop them all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Squad seven is walking down the street...

"Oh Lee! This must be the best snowman we have ever made!"said Gai pointing to a blob of snow on the ground.

"Gai-sensei! Oh, how I admire you!" said Lee with a tear in his eye.

"Come-on Neji, Tenten, give us a little enthusiasm here! It's the Christmas hlidaus, and we've just finished building a snowman!" said Gai as his teeth went "Ping!"

"What snowman" said Neji looking around, trying to spot a snowman.

"THIS snowman!" yelled Gai while jumping around in frustration.

Neji just stared at Gai and Lee, who were now breathing heavily, because didn't like their snowman.

Gasp! gasped Gai pointing at Kakashi and his team and completely forgetting his previous argument with Neji. He then ran off to greet them.

"Gai-sensei! Wait for me!" said Lee running in turbo speed to go meet Kakashi AND Gai.

"Neji, let's run away now, while we still have the chance!" whispered Tenten.

Neji wasn't even listening to Tenten, he was just staring at the so called "snowman".

"How is that a snowman!" yelled Neji. "I don't get it! This is so stupid! I bet I could build a better snowman than THAT, right here, right now!"

"N-neji, are you ok? Have you suffered any recent head injuries?" asked Tenten in complete bewilderment.

"Don't look at me like I'm out of mind! I'll hurt you!" said Neji while rolling a snow ball.

Tenten was just standing there, she figured that she looked like an idiot, so she decided that she would help Neji build a snowman.

Meanwhile...

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! Happy holidays! And the other three too." said Gai followed by Lee.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakashi.

Atomic gasp! "You didn't say Happy holidays to me! I never thought youwould do this to me Kakashi!" said Gai on the verge of crying.

Sigh sighed Kakashi. "Fine, Happy holidays Gai." said Kakashi in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"Kakashi!" yelled Gai so suddently that everyone jumped back a few feet. "Come see the snowman Lee and I built!"

Kakashi didn't even have the chance to object, because Gai dragged him to the snowman that he was so proud of.

As Lee, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were following Gai and Kakashi to the snowman, Sasuke asked Lee:

"Lee, why were you standing in front of my house today, dressed as me?"

Over dramatic gasp "What would make you say I did such a thing!" said Lee.

"Lee, don't play stupid with me, I saw you." said Sasuke.

"Ok, ok! I admit it, I did do it! I just wanted to get presents for Christmas from all the girls!' wailed Lee as he fell to the ground crying. "Oh! The humiliation!"

Squad seven just walked away, leaving Lee by himslef as he was punching the ground and yelling out to the sky.

As the all arrived to Gai's and Lee's snowman, they found Tenten and Neji standing by a majestic snowman.

"See," said Neji to Tenten sounding satisfied "I told you I could build a better snowman than that."

"I wouldn't of believed it. if I hadn't seen it." said Tenten in complete amazment.

Gai stared at his snowman, the at Neji's snowman, then at his again and then at Neji's. He then turned to Kakashi.

"See?" He said pointing at Neji's snowman. "Isn't this the best snowman that _I've _ever built?"

"What?" yelled Neji with his anger blazing. "You...you credit staeler! I built that snowman!"

"I'm staying out of this..." said Tenten, stepping away from the very dangerous Hyuga.

"Oh, yeah, Neji. We're all going to believe that you built a snowman. Pft." said Gai nervously.

"I'm going to kill you." said Neji in a flat tone.

He then proceeded to give Gai such an intense glare, that a mirror would have shattered at the pure sight of it.

"Admit it, Gai. I built that snowman." said Neji turning on the Byalugan.

As Neji and Gai argued over who built the snowman, Squad seven and Kakashi walked away in silence to go see what else there was to see on this Christmas day...


End file.
